


Sweet as Pie

by spiralicious



Series: How You Ruin Me Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Baking, Benny is human, Domestic, Halloween Bingo 2015, How You Ruin Me 'verse, M/M, Non-Hunting Alternate Universe, Ultimate Pi(e) Day, season one era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny give Dean a pie baking lesson he is sure to never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Pie

Benny stood behind Dean, their pie lesson already in progress. The ingredients were arranged carefully on the counter; easy access for the increasingly hands on process. Benny had spent quite a bit of time explaining the importance of the perfect pie crust, making Dean salivate, their hands getting buttery while working the dough together. Dean normally would have had plenty of suggestive things to say about what they could get up to with greasy hands, but Benny's drawl purring in his ear and hot breath on his neck kept him quiet and rooted in place. They were rolling the dough now. Dean's back was firmly pressed against Benny's chest as they both leaned forward slightly, both sets of hands working the rolling pin. Benny's soft voice went on about the importance of tension and firm even strokes. The tips of Dean's ears were tinted pink. 

Before the crust could get too thin, Benny placed his hands on Dean's wrists and gently pulled them away from the rolling pin. Keeping Dean trapped, he deftly demonstrated laying the crust in the pie tin and pressing it in lightly. He did let Dean crimp the edges, even if he did hold Dean's hand, working it thorough the process as way of demonstration a bit more than necessary. 

With the crust chilling to firm, they moved on to the filling. Dean with a whisk, melted butter, and brown sugar seemed like a dangerous combination, but with only a little teasing from Benny about not burning anything and that they were looking for smooth, not frothy, they survived to the next step. Benny did lament wetly in Dean's ear that he had been looking forward to kissing Dean's sugar burns to make them better. Dean's flush grew deeper at Benny's ability to make everything sound like sordid innuendo. His whisking duties continued with the corn syrup, vanilla, zest, salt, and eggs. The whole time Benny's soft purr in his ear; “yeah, just like that darlin',” “slow down,” “faster now,” set Dean on edge, not knowing if he wanted to spin around and take Benny on the kitchen floor or continue with the pie. Benny's hands stroking up and down his back, pausing occasionally to grip his shoulders and waist, kept him at his task of whisking. 

Soon, it was time to add the pecans to the crust. It was an event that did not pass without a few jokes about who loved to handle whose nuts more. For once, it wasn't important to Dean if he won or lost an argument because either way Benny was slowly grinding against his hip while he evened out the pile of nuts in the pie crust. Dean let out a slow breath he didn't know he was holding when Benny pulled away from him, breaking contact to get the corn syrup mixture. He poured it slowly over the pecans, making sure they were evenly coated. Dean licked his lips, unsure if it was the promise of pie or Benny. He didn't process a word Benny said as put the pie in the oven and set the timer. When Benny turned around, Dean pounced on him, pushing him against the oven, and kissing him roughly. Benny turned things around quickly, bending Dean over the kitchen island. Dean chuckled when Benny pulled his jeans down. “Please tell me you aren't planning on using corn syrup for lube?”

“As appropriate as it would be for that sweet ass of yours,” Benny gave his backside a quick smack, “I've got the real deal.” He opened a drawer and took out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“You always keep lube and condoms in the kitchen?” Dean's voice was breathy and needy as he started to slowly work himself on Benny's talented fingers. 

“Only when you come over.” Benny thrust in, drawing a moan from both of them. 

Dean decided he could learn to love baking.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Excitement prompt for the Halloween Bingo 2015 at Allbingo at Dreamwidth.
> 
> Written celebrate Ultimate Pi(e) Day (03/14/15).
> 
> An outtake from How You Ruin Me.


End file.
